The Glatator's Vengeance
by Repmet
Summary: Tortalls at war with a slave holding country Kell and Neal resqu an x-glatator whos out for revenge, thos is mostly abpout Kell, Dom, Neil, Allanna ect. This is for you if you like DomKell fics.


Repmet-Hello all my 'devoted ' readers!  
  
Fluff- We're back and 'better' than ever!  
  
Repmet- If my 'better' you mean more annoying and better reasons for you to flame us, you are soooooo right!  
  
Fluff- Why do you always twist my words?  
  
Repmet- Who me?  
  
Fluff- anyway, read the disclaimer, read the flame calmer, and read the story.  
  
Repmet-All flames well be used to turn Saudi Arabia into Glass.  
  
Fluff- we do not own any of the TP characters * dry sob * and, sadly, never will, if you sue my layers well counter sue for twice as much and win.  
  
Repmet-Now were done with the treats and stuff read the story!  
  
Fluff- and Enjoy.  
  
(This takes place after 'Lady Knight'. Some of the countries aren't in the books but most of the characters are. It should probable be Alternate universe, but I'm stubborn, stupid, and can't spell, so I'll put it as what I like.)  
  
Alanna Shock her head in disgust. "How could some one hold slaves, slavery is one of the lowest forms of humanity, ugh it makes me sick." She said to Thyet and George.  
  
"So you'll go then?" Jon asked coming into the office holding a tray of coffees.  
  
"Do I really have a choice Jon?" She asked taking a coffee.  
  
"You do have a choice but I hope you'll go." Said Thyet. "Jon and I are going, I couldn't stand t sit around waiting from someone to free all those poor people." She said thanking Jon for the coffee.  
  
"Thyet, you're going too?" George said astonished.  
  
"Of course I am." Said Thyet stubbornly as Jon shock his head ungentle behind her telling George and Alanna 'like hell she is!'  
  
"But who well stay behind and help welcome them and make sure that all of the accommodations are adequate." Said George smoothly.  
  
"Um.I sapose I'll have to." Said Thyet pouting a bit.  
  
]"Good." Said Jon. "Now about the actual country, does any one know anything about their army?" Jon asked sitting down.  
  
For the last two weeks Tortall had been answering to a new threat from the country of Kazzil. Kazzil was a large group of slave holding islands, around four hundred miles from the coastal hills. The Kazzil emperor had threaded to send their army over to Tortall and take the people as slaves. Jon had desisted that the first order of business would be to go over to Kazzil and kick ass (pardon my French). Everyone had agreed, except Thyet, who had said that there were thousands of helpless slave there, who the Emperor would doubtless use to fight their armies first. Though Alanna had argued and said that they would not want to kill the slaves, needing them to farm their lands, Thyet stubbornly stayed with what she thought was right.  
  
Jon gave in, in the end, and said they'd do a sweep thought and find all the slaves, bring them back to Tortall as refugees. Alanna stood up "I have to go make sure all of my stuff is in order." She said and left the room.  
  
"I'd better help." George said quickly seeing Alanna was in a bad temper. He stood up and hurried after her hoping to catch her before she broke something.  
  
* * *  
  
Hundreds of miles away, in the country of Kazzil, Leann lay in the dark dirty cell under the fighting arena. She was soaked with sweat and blood from being beaten by her master. Dark red gashes showed clearly thorough her tattered rages. Leann opened here bright green eyes and gasped for air. She coughed up blood and tried to open her hand to wipe it away, the bones in her hands were smashed, and she was unable to open it. She gasped for air again, trying feebly to breathe.  
  
~ Flash back ~  
  
She was chained to a slave line; they were pushing at a mill wheel. It was early morning, and the fog as thick, but one thing stood out quite clear to Leann, a figure dressed in leather holding a long whip. He leered at her and kicked her viciously, a heavy lash came down on her back and she fell to the ground, stopping the wheel. The slaver hit her again and again with the lash, yelling at her to get up and move! Leann tried helplessly to get up so she would stop being beaten.  
  
~ End Flash back ~  
  
Leann screamed a high pitched shriek that was heard out side and all around the city. It was n old memory, one that held little pain now, because worse had happened, but that was the first time she had clearly seen he master in such detail, he always was sneering at her from behind something, never really facing her, but always in there.  
  
Darkill, her master, came into the cell and looked down at the bloody heap that was his slave. He snarled, and kicked her in the stomach with a steel- toed boot. Leann coughed up more blood. He snickered evilly and said in a clear strong voice that drilled into Leann's head "Never disobey me again, I have given you too much freedom and you need to remember who is the master, who keeps you alive? Answer me!" He said and kicked her again.  
  
"You do master." She said weakly her voice cracking feebly.  
  
"That's right, I do." Darkill said he turned on his heal and left the cell, locking the door behind him with a clatter.  
  
* * *  
  
Kel looked out into the horizon, Alanna stood besides her, looking oddly green. Kel remembered that the Lioness got seasick. Jump snuggled up to her feet. Toby came up to her, swaying from the tilting of the boat.  
  
"Ladies? The captain says we're near Kazzil." Toby said picking up jump.  
  
"Thank you Toby." Said Alanna.  
  
"Where's Neil?" Kel asked looking down at the small boy.  
  
"He's in the cabin trying to read.  
  
"That boy." Said Alanna looking sick. "How can he read?"  
  
"Some people don't mind the Ship." Toby answered shrugging.  
  
"Where's Roual?" Kel asked she wanted to talk to her old knight master before they got to land.  
  
"Talking to the captain." Toby answered.  
  
"Come on then, lets the Lioness be sick by her self." Kel said leading Toby and Jump to the keel. She saw Roual's big figure up ahead through the mist. "Sir." She called out.  
  
"Kel?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"What do you want?" He said not sounding angry but interested.  
  
"I'd like to know if you know what they use slaves over here for, besides farming." Kel said.  
  
"Fighting each other, some of the slaves we'll rescue well be Glatators, born killers raised to kill each other for the fun of the crowd. It is said that the Emperor here own 300 Glatators to entertain him." Roual said darkly.  
  
"That's discussing." Kel said, "Are we landing next to his Slave houses?" Kel asked.  
  
"Yes, we got blue prints from Daine, she says there's a secret entrance that leads to the bottom cells below the fighting areas." Roual said. Kel looked past him to the dull shape of land that was getting bigger every second. The boat had a spell on it so it would not be seen from land and Kel silently blessed Numair for putting the spell on the ship.  
  
"Sir. Well you please tell the men that we need to get the boats ready, the ship can't make it all the way to land." Said the captain.  
  
"Sure Captain." Said Roual. He and Kel walked off towards the back of the ship and the cabins. "Are you ready Kel?" Roual asked.  
  
"I'm never ready to command people into battle." Kel answered laughing a little.  
  
"Well I hope your platoon makes it alright, though I'm sure it well." Said Roual "Better go armor up now."  
  
"Yes sir." Kel said and She went down the latter to the cabin she shared with Toby. She took her bag off the bunk and slipped on the chain mail shirt, coving it with a bright blue tunic. There was a nock at the door and Toby came in to help her get her armor on.  
  
"Thank you Toby." Kel said smiling at the boy.  
  
"It's my job lady." He said shrugging.  
  
Kel shuck her head and picked up her glave and sword. She strapped the sword to her belt and looked at Toby.  
  
"You aren't coming with me Toby.' She said sternly as Toby fingered one of his daggers.  
  
"What?" He said sharply. "Lady I can help!" He said.  
  
"You'll help more by staying here and helping us when we get them onto the ship." Kel said leaving the cabin, a disgruntled Toby following her.  
  
"But Lady!" He said  
  
"No buts Toby. You're staying here." Kel saw Dom and Neal Lowering one of the lifeboats they were taking to land and went over to help.  
  
"Hey Kel." Said Neal. "You ready/"  
  
"No." Kel said truthfully grabbing the line and helping to steady the boat.  
  
"You shouldn't be, you have to keep your eye on that mean head over there." Said Dom nodding to Neal.  
  
"You two!" She said exasperated.  
  
"Five two a boat!" Came the quite command and the bickering stopped.  
  
"Neil, you take a boat with out a commander in it, Dom and I well go in this one with some one else in our Platoon. " Kel said and Neal hurried off to find an empty boat.  
  
Three more soldiers joined Dom and Kel. Alanna leaned down from the side of the ship to give them good luck; her platoon was leaving in the second attack. Kel nodded and dipped her patted silently into the water. They made good time to shore, when they got there Neal's boat was waiting from them.  
  
"I found the entrance, it's not much more than a drainage ditch, but it'll do." Neal said coming up to Kel.  
  
"Alright. We have to be quite, when we get in we have to go to the very bottom level so kill quietly and hide the bodies." She said. Neal showed her the grate; they managed to silently pop it off from the stone wall. Kel went in first, it stunk and the floor and ceiling were covered with mold. She turned around and motioned for Neal to pass her glave. When the weapon was firmly in her grip she took a few more steeps and beckoned the rest to enter. The climb was stead and up hill, it was dark and hard to see, when they reached the top Kel hit her head on a metal great. Cursing she looked up and down the hall above her, there was no one to be seen. Care fully she slid the cover off and hoisted herself out of the drain. She pulled Neal out and they helped the rest of the other soldiers. After the grate was carefully and silently replaced, the platoon took off downwards, towards the bottom cells.  
  
"This way." Dom said taking the lead. Suddenly they heard a high pitched scream. Kel winced and the team slunk into the shadows, waiting and listing. They heard muffled voices and a grunt of pain. The door ahead of them flew open and a man came out. He was tall, maybe 6 foot tall and wearing steel toed boots. He left a small spot of something as he walked. Kel fought the first thought, to jump out at this man and strangle him, instead she waited till he had passed and his foot steeps died away.  
  
One of her men crouched down and examined the spot on the ground, he smelled it and ran it between his fingers. "It's blood." He said to Kel.  
  
She cursed knowing it wasn't his. "We go though that door." She whispered, I saw a flight of stares through it." Dom pushed the door open, and winced when it creaked. They listened hard, but no one had heard it.  
  
Kel padded down the stares and came into a hall lined with cells like that of a dungeon. The cells were packed with people. One man looked up at her with hooded eyes. Ignoring him Kel called for the rest to come. They tip toed down the stares and stopped dear behind Kel. The hall seemed to go on for miles.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked the man who had stared at Kel.  
  
"Shhh keep your voice down." Kel answered. "We're here to free you."  
  
"If I yell a guard well come, so there is no point of you steeling us. Master Darkill just left and he will come running at the slightest sound."  
  
"We aren't slavers, we're from Tortall." Said Kel crouching by the cell door.  
  
"I know not of Tortall." Said the man. The rest of Kel's platoon started fanning out.  
  
"Kel, come her." Said Neal in a hushed voice, he had crouched n front of a cell and was trying to reach through the bars. Kel walked over and looked at the sole occupant of the cell.  
  
"Dear gods." She said with ah. I bloody heap lay in the cell, "This must me the one that screamed, what did they do to her?" She said her voice breaking.  
  
"If I can only reach her." Started Neal.  
  
"Don't touch her!" The man who had spoken to Kel earlier hissed angrily.  
  
"He's a healer. He can help." Kel answered not looking at him.  
  
"A healer, is that the same nonsense as Tortall?" He asked scornfully.  
  
"Do you not know about healers?" Dom asked the man.  
  
"I'll I know is lash." He answered.  
  
"Lady." Said one of the men, Fred (lol).  
  
Fred tossed Kel a ring of keys. She nodded and tried a key in the lock of the girl's cell. It snapped open and Neal hurried in.  
  
"Don't touch he!" Said the man again.  
  
"We won't free you if you aren't silent!" Kel warned. He shut up  
  
They went down the long hall and unlocked all the cells, re-locked them and lined the slaves up. Last Kel came to the man. "Well you corporate?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." Said the man darkly. She unlocked his cell and he scrambled out.  
  
"Everyone, we have to be very quite, there are boats waiting to take you to Tortall, to freedom.' I shiver ran through the slaves at Kel's words.  
  
Neil walked up to Kel. "Lots of them are hurt, this one's out cold." He said lifting the girl in his arms a bit higher. "I don't want to use my magic till we get back to the boat."  
  
Kel nodded "Dom you Fred, Ralph, and Jophas take the back, if you see anyone coming that shouldn't be there, kill them." She said and started up the stares. Before she reached the door it opened and a huge man appeared in the doorway, a guard. He looked dumfound at Kel and snickered to himself "Oh look one of them's escaped, we can't have that now can we?"  
  
Not wateing for an invitation Kel garbed the man into a hug and plunged her sword deep into his stomach, the tip shone through his back. He gasped and looked at Kel with wide eyes. She pulled her sword from his body as it fell to the ground, "You, lock the body in on eof the cells, we can wait." She said to the closeted person. They dragged the body to one cell that hadn't been locked and locked the door.  
  
The precession went up the stairs and through the door. They found the grate again and Kel slid it open. "Dom!" She hissed. Dom ran towards her silently and slid into the hole, he helped the next person down and instructed him to do the same. Kel and Neal waited with the lifeless girl tell every one had gone though. "Here" she said, taking the girl from Neal "Go through I'll pass her to you." Neal slid in and Kel lowered the girl into the drain where Neal was waiting.  
  
She was just about to go down herself when some one shouted her name. "Kel." Roual was running towards her from the opposite direction they had come. "Kel! They found us! Help them down." He said rushing towards her with a bunch of people at his back. Kel helped the last person down when she saw Alanna, Onua, Daine, George and Jon locked in battle with a bunch of guards. Alanna cute down a guard who fell where he stood. Roual and Kel drew their swords and joined the battle. A big guard came at Kel she slashed up then down, slicing him in two. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and felt a sword cut through the mussel of her left shoulder. She cursed and plunged her sword into the billie of her attacker. Neal and Dom hurried out of the drain swords drawn and dove into the fray. In the end all the guards lay dead. The knights and soldiers slithered through the grate. When they came out of the tunnel they saw the soldiers helping the x slaves onto the lifeboats.  
  
"Lady your hurt!" Toby's voice called to her.  
  
"Toby!.I.thought.told you..to stay on the ship!" Kel said catching her breathe.  
  
"I'm sorry Lady." Said Toby bowing his head, his small body shaking. Kel sighed; she'd forgotten how careful she had to be around Toby, never raising her voice.  
  
"Toby!" She said again urgently, she began to get light headed from lack of blood. He caught her before she fell.  
  
"Ez there little guy." Said Dom to Toby who was sinking under Kel's dead weight. 'Here let me get her for you." He took Kel from Toby.  
  
"Thank you sir." Said Toby.  
  
"I can walk Dom." Kel started.  
  
"Hush Lady, your loosing a lot of blood." He said picking her up in both arms. "And your not the only one, the Lioness is out cold and Jon can barely walk."  
  
Kel sighed and leaned back in Dom's arms as he steeped into a boat, Toby following. 


End file.
